Loki's Forgotten Daughters
by Asariel Luna
Summary: Loki's daughters have left their relm to find him and bring him back home. Full summary inside... Will contain some foreign languages and sliiight OOC's. Just wait and see. Might turn into a gabe/dean pairing later on and the rating might change... Just warning ya
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi, here's the first installment of Loki's Forgotten Daughters. It does contain two of Loki's daughters from one of his wives Glut; with her he had Eisa and Einmyria, their names meaning ember and ashes, respectively. From everything that I've tried looking up about them, that's all I got, it seems as though all information on them has been wiped from our history records or something. So, I'm just kinda making up what they look like and who they'd act. First few chapters WILL hold SOME OOC points with Gabe, Dean, and Sam, at least until I can really get back into writing about/with them.

**AN2:** there will be some Norwegian in here, but I will translate in at the bottom, DO NOT FREAK OUT. That's all I'm asking of ya, thanks!

**Dis-dis-dis-disclaim-disclaimerrrr: **I, hereby state, that I do NOT own Supernatural that is owned by the marvelously wonderful Mr. Kripke! Who, is all-mighty and can go all smite-y smite-y to our favorite characters.

* * *

Prologue: That thing that comes before the first chapter

Panic. Soul-sucking, heart-wrenching panic, and noise, obnoxiously loud and screeching surrounded them. People walked past them, chatting loudly, others pushed into them, and shoved them aside. They were two girls, and they looked at each other, wide anxious grey eyes looked into war hardened amber hazel eyes with worry.

"Vi trenger a finne pappa, og komme tilbake til mamma," amber-hazel said to grey, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hvor har startet Eisa?" grey eyes whispered looking down, "Vi har ingen penger, og valkeries kan vaere etter oss..."

"Einmy," Eisa said cupping her face, "Vi vil vaere fine, horer du meg? Vi vil finne pappa, og vi vil komme hjem. Ok?"

Einmy nodded and whispered, "Ok."

With a pop barely audible over all the noise around them, the girls vanished.

Halfway across the US…

"Look, I don't care who he is, he is not coming with us!" Dean growled glaring at Gabriel.

The man in question frowned, "Oh, c'mon Dean-o, you need my help, 'sides, Cassie here is low on power and you know I'm the only angel willing to help you. So suck it up and let me join Team Free Will."

"Dean, Gabriel is correct my 'Angel mojo' as you call it, is running on empty. Gabriel will be able to assist you better that I," Castiel agreed, his ocean blue eyes piercing Dean's forest green, his head tilted slightly.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "I don't like him either but… he's the most help we're gonna get right now."

Dean frowned looking at all of them. Three pairs of puppy eyes looked back at him. Dean groaned running a hand over his face.

"…Fine, but no pranks, tricks, or douche-baggery while you're with us, got it? And no causing trouble while we're on a hunt and someone has to stay will you at all times," Dean said glaring at the shorter man.

Gabriel grinned, "That mean you get to watch me big boy?" and wagged his eyebrows.

Dean scoffed in disgust and glared at him, "As if. And I mean it, no funny shit, got it?"

Gabriel pouted then grinned, "Now, would I do something like that?"

"Yes!" both Dean and Sam said making the former trickster pout once again.

* * *

**AN:** okay, translations! Here goes.

_Vi trenger a finne pappa, og komme tilbake til mamma – _We need to find dad and get back to mom.

_Hvor har startet Eisa- _How do we start Eisa?

_Vi har ingen penger, og valkeries kan vaere etter oss- _We have no money, and valkeries might be after us.

_Vi vil vaere fine, horer du meg? Vi vil finne pappa, og vi vil komme hjem.- _We'll be fine, you hear me? We will find Dad, and we will come home.


	2. Not a chapter but, VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hi, it's just me. Unfortunately, while I was at class last week, I left my flash drive in the computer. I know, stupid, I should have multiple copies of everything I do on multiple things, I know. So until either, A) I find my flashdrive, or B) I suck it up and just re-type everything and save it to a new flash drive, I wont be posting anything for any of my stories. I'm so sorry. Hopefully, I'll find it soon.**

**till then, **

**Love, Music, and Crazy Fan-lish Obsessions!**

**TheDarkFallenOne**

**Oh! and I'm toying around with a Doctor Who x-over story idea... I need someone to bounce this off of. Please PM me if you're interested in knowing what it is, or you just have a suggestion for any of my stories.**

**Thanks, and once again, Sorry!**


End file.
